Mission x
by ShaYneYeofThEcrEatoR
Summary: A crossover story started by the author kurome shiretsu years ago. The author has given me permission to continue it so I hope that some of you original fans out there stumble upon this and are able to help me keep it as good as it was! Yuusuke Kurama and Hiei pose as mutants and team up with the x-men in an attempt to stop a mutant uprising headed by a powerful demon. Have fun!


Mission x

Chapter 1/26: the teaser

A.N. I don't own yuuyuuhakusho nor do I own x-men evolution. Nor do I truly own this plot line. The beginning of this fic was written by one Kurome Shiretsu also under the title of mission x. The original author has given me permission to continue this as well as notes for the story. I hope those of you out there who were fans of this story like 10 years ago stumble upon this and can help me keep it as close to the original writing style as possible. And I hope that I am able to hook a few new readers who will be interested in reading the 25 chapters that Kurome Shiretsu has up. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did when I first started reading it. This is just a teaser. So I can test the water. For those of you who follow my other stories don't worry I haven't forgotten about them. My goal is to post a chapter in at least one fic a month. I also am publishing my book this year. Look for it to hit the shelves on September 13th 2013! I will keep any one who is interested updated. Anywho on with what you actually want to read! (at least those of you who don't just skip the A.N.)

Moonlight washed over the institute grounds and reflected off the many windows. Only one square of light broke the illusion of sleep. It was in this room that four people were wide awake. The silence that surrounded them was pregnant with unanswered questions.

Logan being the mutant that he was broke the silence first. "You sure he said his name was 'Youko' Roro?"

"Yes." The weather worker shivered at the memory of the man's feral smile.

Logan sighed and pushed off the wall he had been leaning against and began to pace.

Xavier watched the agitated mutant over his stippled fingers.

"So," Hank stated in an obvious effort, "looks like we have a legendary demon in residence."

Ororo laughed weakly as a few more tremors worked their way down her spine.

"Did you check on the students Chuck?"

Xavier leaned back in his chair. "Yes. Kurt has snuck down to check on Rogue no doubt. Rahne is sulking in her room. The rest are safe and soundly asleep. All except for three." The Professor resisted the urge to sigh.

Logan stopped his pacing and growled. "Where are they?"

"Nowhere on institute property I'm afraid."

"We've got to do something about-"

"I think," Hank cut him off, "that before we do anything rash, we should think. We already have them coming to the Professor's office in the morning. We will just present them with more questions."

Logan snorted.

"They have not been very forthwith answers up to this point." Ororo pointed out quietly.

"Then we shall confront them with facts." Xavier stated.

Logan through his arms up impatiently. "And what are those?"

"They have a powerful mental shield." Xavier supplied.

"They handled Rogue's touch like no one else." Hank added.

"Yusuke saw through Kurt's inducer." Ororo put in.

Logan grunted. "That shrimp was never inside our bird. I checked for traces of his scent. Nada."

"Larger oddities have occurred as well. Similarities from our guests from earlier in the evening and our newest students." The other mutants looked questioningly at Xavier. "Rahne had been entangled in the plant life."

Logan rubbed his torso in thought. "That guy did pack a punch."

Ororo's eyes widened, "but what we are suggesting, how could that be possible?"

Xavier shook his head, unsure himself and opened his mouth to answer as best he could when he was interrupted by something unexpected.

"It is possible and Ah know how." Rogue stepped into the room with Kurt hovering anxiously behind.

BREAK

A tangible silence settled as Rogue finished her lengthy story. She had relayed all the memories and collected knowledge from both of the boys.

They deserved to know the truth. But that didn't necessarily mean they would accept it.

The silence in the room remained heavy as the pink light of dawn embraced the horizon. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

Rogue shifted on her feet, demon energy still coursing through her. she wanted to break the silence but knew she had to give them each their time. Kurt's eyes held apprehension within their depths as he shifted as well.

Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

END

I know I kinda jumped in pretty quickly but like I said this is a teaser, and I actually wanted to jump right into the action but thought better of it. Let me know what you think guys. I really need the critique with this one since it was someone else's first and I want to do it justice. Thanks! 3


End file.
